


Setup

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Eric is taller than Kyle because it's obviously canon I don't make the rules, Ike's a little bastard babey, M/M, Mutual Pining, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ike is sick of hearing his older brother complain about how he can't gather the guts to tell Eric Cartman how he feels- so it's about time he takes matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	Setup

Ike, in short, had been sick of the pining between Eric and Kyle for quite a while. It was so damn obvious the two had a thing for each other, but they refused to admit it to each other! That’s one thing that didn’t make much sense to the Canadian boy, who at the current moment was finally putting his plan into action. Ike had been saving up his allowance for quite a few months just to do his brother a favour. A big favour so that he’d stop whining about not having the balls to share how he felt to his almost  _ too _ close of a friend. With a sigh, Ike finished setting up the table with a sudden satisfaction filling him. He’d smile, sigh, and bring a hand to the side of his face. It was a wonderful display, really; boxed chocolates, some stuffed bears and other animals, and even a little surprise in a box next to a note he wrote himself. Hopefully this would bring an end to Kyle’s complaining.

It was every Friday that Kyle brought Eric home with him to do homework, and if it wasn’t homework they usually ended up watching TV or playing a game together on the Switch. As if on schedule, he could hear the keys at the front door and the faint sound of his brother talking, Ike taking this as his queue to hurry up the stairs and play dumb until the note was read. 

He was doing his brother a favour.

“No, man. I don’t plan on getting back with Stan again, not after  _ last _ time. If he just so happens to send me some drunk text at like… nine at night, I’m ignoring it. I’m not being his valentine- I probably won’t end up being anyone’s valentine this year, or the next, or the one after…” Kyle would laugh with a little snort, finally turning the keys in the lock and glancing up to Eric with a grin. “I’m not complaining, though, Valentine’s day is a little overrated and it only exists for candy sales, right?”

“... I guess.” Eric would shrug, hands digging into his pockets as Kyle opened the door. “The only person I’ve ever exactly dated on Valentine’s day was… fuck, I think Kenny? That was a mistake, honestly. He could be a sweetheart, sure, but with all the shit he was and is going through I just can’t… deal with it, or help him through it.”

“Don’t blame you.” Kyle pushed the door open and allowed Eric to head in first, closing the door behind him and shrugging his backpack to the floor. “Come on, I’ll grab the snacks and you start up the Swi… oh. Dude, what the fuck?”

Kyle’s question causes Eric to look up from his backpack, which he had been digging through, to see the table in the dining room adorned with various Valentine’s Day related things. He’d slowly walk over, letting out a small sound of confusion as he looked to Kyle and back to the goodies. “What the fuck?” Eric shared the same reaction as Kyle did, letting out a nervous laugh as he looks back to Kyle once again. “Maybe… maybe these are for your parents-”

“ _ There’s a note with our names on it, dude. _ ” Kyle would bit the inside of his cheek as he grabbed the folded cardstock, slowly ripping the little heart-shaped sticker off to open it up. Inside was the recognizable messy handwriting of his little brother Ike, and he’d read it over while reading it aloud. “ ‘Eric and Kyle… you might be asking yourselves what all this is, and to put it simply’…” his voice trails off and he glances to Eric with a nervous whine, grip on the card tightening as he looks back down. “... fuck, dude.  _ Fuck _ .”

“What is it?”

“Shh-” Kyle would shush the other almost harshly, pulling the chair out from the table and taking a seat before he continued to read. “...’ it’s too obvious that you two like each other, so why don’t you kiss and fuck already?’What the hell does he mean?” Eric is awfully quiet for a bit, which causes Kyle to glance up to him with a puzzled expression. “Dude, what’s wrong?”

“... is it that obvious?” The brunett would go on to ask, laughing nervously as he glances off to the side. “Is it too obvious? How did he know, was it the way I looked at you? Or is it the way I sometimes looked at your ass-”

“Looked… at my  _ ass _ ?” Kyle almost couldn’t believe he was hearing all this coming from Eric himself, the redhead slowly closing the card and setting it on the table. Hell, he had to lean forward and hold his head to gather his thoughts. So much was running through his head at once! “Fuck… fuck, man, I didn’t know I was  _ that _ oblivious... “

“Wait, so feelings are mutual?” Eric’s eyes seem to light up out of hope and excitement, holding himself back from taking Kyle into a tight embrace until he was sure.

“... I mean…  _ yeah, _ mutual feelings, Eric.”

As soon as he heard that, Eric scooped Kyle up into a hug and held him close, laughing and spinning him around in his big bear arms. This was the day, finally! With enough waiting and pining, he finally got what he wanted-  _ Kyle. _ “I didn’t expect that!” Eric would happily laugh, soon coming to a stop from the spinning and looking up to Kyle with a grin. “I genuinely thought you were planning my murder, but holy shit! You actually like me back!”

Kyle’s hands had made their way to Eric’s shoulders, tightly gripping them with a small grin on his face. Heights weren’t exactly his thing, but he allowed Eric to hold him up. This… this felt surreal. It felt amazing, yes, but the surreality of it all was making itself known. With a small sigh, Kyle nods and closes his eyes. “I’m surprised, too, really, I thought you secretly still hated me.”

“No, no, I hated how I felt like I’d never have you!” After quite a bit more talking between the two, Eric would set Kyle down and smile, rubbing his arm with a sheepish grin. “Can I say it?”

“Say what?”  
“That I love you, because I’m going to even if you don’t wanna hear it- I love you, Kyle. Kaaaahl~”  
“I love you too, but if you say Kahl one more time I’m knocking your lights out, Eric.” Kyle would snort and pull him into a hug. “This feels really surreal-”

“Maybe if you actually kissed me, that feeling will go away?~”  
Kyle would hesitate, but would sigh and nod. “C’mere, big guy-” Kyle would say with a coo, reaching an arm and wrapping it around his neck as he pulled Eric down into a kiss- he even had to stand on his toes, so he was putting a lot of effort into this. It was light, gentle, and when their lips connected Kyle felt like his heart had skipped a beat. It lasted quite a few seconds, which felt too short, but Kyle would ease back and sigh happily. Yeah, Eric had been right. The feeling of surreality had faded and all he felt was contentment. “Fuck, Eric… I love you. A lot. I have for a while, actually… since a few months after you started actually getting some help.”

“Yeah, well- I’ve liked you since  _ 6th grade. _ Ain’t that crazy? Maybe sooner, but…  _ God _ , I was fucked then.”

Suddenly, from the top of the stairs, Ike’s voice can be heard with some laughter. “Check the box that was next to the card!”

Curious now, Eric would look to Kyle with a soft smile as he reached for the little box, slipping the ribbon off and taking the top off. Inside was… a small bottle, which Eric picked up. His face would flush red and he’d swallow thickly, nervously laughing as he held it out for Kyle to read. 

Lube.

Kyle’s own face would flush as dark as his hair, taking it and running over to the stairs and holding it up. “GOD DAMN IT, IKE!”

Eric would only look on with fascination and admirtation, finding this quite funny. Oh, he loved the man of his dreams…

And if it hadn’t been for Ike who had set this all up, he probably would never see the day he got to kiss Kyle Broflovski. 


End file.
